


Don't Let It Break Your Heart

by ellatrobbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D family feels, Future Fic, Gen, NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE, future settled down!Harry, future vague harry, teenage lux, uncle!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellatrobbie/pseuds/ellatrobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s known Lux since she was born and it always, always left him ill when she cried. But this wasn't a toddler tantrum, this was proper heartbreak and he just wanted to fix it as fast as he could."</p><p>AKA. Uncle!Harry to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Because I don't know Harry or Lou or Lux or anyone who knows them either, this is complete fiction. Also I can't see into the future, so definitely definitely fiction. If you know them, or are them (?!) please stop reading now (and sorry)
> 
> 2\. I don't mean anything inappropriate by this AT ALL. Recent paparazzi photos of Harry and Lux gave me a overwhelming wave of Uncle!Harry feels and this has been mulling around for a while anyway.
> 
> 3\. Written in one morning, not beta'd and not really edited. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> 4\. I hope you like it :)

Harry rang the doorbell once, and rubbed his hand over his face trying to ward off the jet-lag. He’d always found the time difference between LA and London brutal and now that he was older it was even worse. Lou opened the door in no time, bright smile on her face. She pulled him in for a tight hug. 

When Lux started school, Lou decided to keep her work In London. She still worked with them on local shoots and jobs, but they had other people travelling and touring with them. It took Harry a while to get used to it, to be honest, having gotten so close with the whole family. 

Lou pulled away, and peered over his shoulder. “Just you then?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, family was a little tired.” That may have been an understatement the way they conked out in the car on the way home from the airport.

Lou frowned, looking apologetic. “I know, I’m sorry you must be so jet-lagged,” she said, stepping back inside and urging him to follow. 

Harry just shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I’m here for whatever, you know that. Also, you offered dinner. This is the only time I can get food without having to make it myself,” he grinned at her. He was still the chef of the house, not that he didn't love it.

“What about your clan, love?”

“They can fend for themselves.” Lou raised an eyebrow at him like she didn't believe his nonchalance. She probably thought he spent the last 20 minutes of the cab ride making sure they didn't need anything, offering to cook them something before he popped over here. And, well, she wasn't wrong but he didn't need to tell her that. 

“So what’s going on?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. It’s much shorter now, thanks to an executive decision he and Lou made a few months ago. Still long enough to be curly though, because those childhood photos will never not haunt him. 

Lou sighed, “You remember Danny?”

Did he remember Danny? Lux had only spent an entire year waxing on about the dark-haired prince in the year above her. And when he finally asked her out it was like celebrating a new millennium or something. 

Harry tensed, because he doubted Lou would call him, minutes before his flight back to London and ask him to come over as soon as he could, if Danny had done something sweet for Lux.  
“Of course.”

“He, well, I don’t know exactly because she won’t stop crying or come out of her room. But he dumped her for some other girl in his class. And the prom they were supposed to go to together is on Friday. She matched her dress to his tie and everything.”

Harry clenched a fist, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach. He’s known Lux since she was born and it always, always left him ill when she cried. But this wasn't a toddler tantrum, this was proper heartbreak and he just wanted to fix it as fast as he could.

“She won’t come out, or talk to us, really. She’s in her room, crying. Last I heard she was listening to some old Death Cab.” 

Harry chuckled, because if Lux had taken anything from spending time with Harry it was probably his music taste, the same one his family finds awful. 

“I thought you maybe you try talk to her, she always opens up to you,” Lou continued, biting her lip. 

Harry nodded, already stepping towards the stairs. “Of course. I’ll go up now, yeah.”

Lou smiled, looking thankful, and rubbed his shoulder gently, “Thanks, sweetie. Let me know if you want anything.”

Harry made his way up the stairs, briefly checking his phone to see is anyone at home needed him. After seeing no messages he pocketed it and found himself in front of Lux’s bedroom. He knocked loudly and heard a heavy “Go away, mum!”

He knocked again, this time speaking up, “Hello, Lux? S’me.”

A shuffle, followed by some footsteps and the door opening. “Uncle Haz?” Lux was about Lou’s height now, hair still blonde but darker and dirtier. But right now she looked about seven, red eyes and pouty lips. Didn't help that she hadn't called him “Uncle” in a few years now. 

“Come here, babe,” he mumbled and pulled her into a tight hug. Her face hit his chest and she burst into another round of tears. 

“Let’s sit down,” he said eventually, stepping into the room properly and closing the door behind them. Her room was pretty typical, bright colours and popstars on walls. 

He pulled her to her bed and sat down, patting the mattress next to him. When Lux was about 11 she found an old One Direction bed set that Lou had been given once as a joke. Despite how weird Lou had said it would be to have her five uncles on her pillow and sheets, Lux was adamant to use them and spent the next year sleeping on Harry’s face. Thankfully, now at 16 her sheets were just bright purple and lacking any people or faces. 

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, running a hand through her hair and pulling her back into another hug. 

“He said I wasn’t mature enough for me!” Lux said, still half crying and trying to catch her breath, “And he got suspended last month for throwing spitballs at the teacher!”

Harry raised an eyebrow, because he hadn’t known that. 

“I thought I loved him though,” Lux said then, quietly and Harry’s heart broke. He knew by the way she said it no one else knew and he remembered that uncertainty before first love. 

“Do you remember,” he started, “When you were like six or seven and asked me to come to your school.”

Lux looked at him strangely for a second, but nodded, “I kept telling everyone my uncles were One Direction and no one believed me and they were really mean about it.”

“And you begged me to come pick you up from school to prove to them that I was real,” Harry continued, a smile on his lips. He remembered how hard it was to say no to a crying six-year old. 

“You never did,” Lux said, looking at him like she was expecting something. A point to this anecdote, probably. 

“You know why though, right?”

“I think so?”

Harry bit his lip, “There are a lot of people that were nice to me only because of One Direction, and a lot of people who were nice to my family only because of it. And even more people just pretending to be nice without being nice at all. And I didn't want you to have to deal with people pretending to be your friend because of me and the guys. But it was really hard saying no to you, I promise. I really wanted to come.”

“I know,” Lux offered a small smile, “You did give me that autographed backpack though.”

“And eventually, you became friends with Zoe and Claire,” Harry continued, “And you brought them over to meet me and we had fun that day at the zoo, remember that.” Harry remembered it very well, because when Lou asked if he wanted to come with them he never imagined it would be so hard keeping track of three eight year olds.  
Lux nodded, her eyes brightening at the mention of her best friends. 

“What I’m saying is that you find people that are good to you and you keep them, and if they’re not good to you, you try and keep them away. You can’t always cut them out. And you shouldn’t always. But you find the good ones, the good people and you always keep them closer. It’s kind of like... like a protective blanket from anything mean or bad in the world.”

“That’s what you did?” Lux asked, and this time she was looking at him like she was ready to take notes. Harry never thought he’d be one to be imparting advice on sixteen year olds; he barely ever had anything figured out himself. 

Harry nodded, blinking slowly, and thought of the guys he’s still closest with even if he doesn't work with them everyday anymore. Thought of the tiny hands that fit into his in the mornings, thought of the lips that kiss him awake in bed. Thought of his mother, still glowing with pride so many years later. His sister who still teases him terribly. He smiled.

“Yeah, I have all the best people in my jacket. And you’re one of them. You and your mum and dad. I don’t know who I would be without you guys.”

Lux smiled widely at that and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“But more importantly, Danny definitely doesn't deserve being part of your blanket.”

Lux nodded, and stayed quiet for a bit before speaking “I was really excited for the prom.”

“I could always take you? Be your date,” Harry grinned, but it’s obvious it’s a joke. 

Lux shook her head, smiling. “It’ll be fine. I need a new dress though.”

“That we can definitely do! I’ll take you shopping, tomorrow after school?”

Lux’s smile dropped, “I have to go back?” And Harry realises when Lou said she hasn’t left her room she was probably serious. Lux hadn’t even gone to school that day. He just nodded at her grinned even wider. 

“Of course you have to go back! How else are you gonna hold your head high, and smile and show the... twat what a stupid mistake he’s made?”

A small giggle escaped Lux at that and his heart warmed a little. Good. Laughter is good. 

“But I’ll be waiting outside afterwards to pick you up, yeah?”

Lux grinned at him, “But what about people who want to be my friend to get to you?” She asked playfully.

He just shook his head, reaching out to ruffle her hair. Smiling at her squeal, he replied, “I think you’re smart enough to handle them now.”

She punched him playfully on the shoulder and after he’d pretended to be hurt for an acceptable number of seconds he grinned at her again. “So, can we go downstairs now? Because your mum promised me dinner and I’m starving!”


End file.
